wrestlemaniafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brutus Beefcake/Biografie
Edward Harrison „Ed“ Leslie (* 21. April 1957 in Tampa, Florida) ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Bekannt wurde er in der World Wrestling Federation unter dem Namen Brutus „The Barber“ Beefcake und später in der WCW als The Butcher, Zodiak und The Disciple. Karriere National Wrestling Alliance Beefcake begann seine Karriere 1977 unter den Namen Eddie Boulder und Dizzy Hogan als Team-Partner seines Freundes Hulk Hogan. Anfang der 1980er Jahre machte er sporadische Auftritte für die World Wrestling Federation und trat in Bill Watts’ Mid-South-Region auf. Ebenfalls 1980 erhielt er zusammen mit Robert Fuller zum ersten Mal den NWA Southeastern Tag Team Champion Titel, welchen er 1983 mit Ken Lucas noch zwei Mal erhalten sollte. World Wrestling Federation World Wrestling Federation 1984 wechselte er zur damaligen World Wrestling Federation (heute WWE). Dort bekam er den Namen Brutus Beefcake. Er nahm in diesem Jahr auch an der ersten WrestleMania teil, als Gegner von David Sammartino, Sohn von Bruno Sammartino. 1985 bildete Beefcake mit Greg Valentine das Tag Team Dream Team. Gemeinsam gewannen sie am 24. August 1985 die WWF-Tag-Team-Championship von Mike Rotunda und Barry Windham. Den Titel gaben sie bei Wrestlemania II an The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith und Dynamite Kid) ab. 1987 trennte sich das Dream Team. Am selben Abend (Wrestlemania III) wurde das Gimmick des Barber (engl. Barbier) geboren, als Beefcake die Haare von Adrian Adonis abschnitt. Beefcake und Hulk Hogan traten in diesem Jahr gegen Randy Savage und Zeus in einem Steel-Cage-Match an. Dieses Match war hauptsächlich als Promotion für Hogans Film Der Hammer (No Holds Barred) gedacht, in welchem es ebenfalls gezeigt wurde. Beim Royal Rumble 1990 startete Beefcake eine Fehde gegen Mr. Perfect um die Intercontinental-Championship, welche beim SummerSlam ihren Höhepunkt finden sollte. Doch einige Tage vorher verletzte sich Beefcake bei einem Paragliding-Unfall so schwer, dass es ihn fast das Leben kostete. Ein Paraglider soll ihn im Gesicht getroffen haben, was dazu führte, dass Beefcake Schädel mit etwa einhundert Stahlplatten gerichtet werden musste. Dadurch musste er bis 1993 pausieren. In diesem Jahr kehrte er in den Ring zurück, wo er von Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase und Irwin R. Schyster) attackiert wurde. Die Folge war ein Match um die WWF-Tag-Team-Championship, das er als Mega Maniacs zusammen mit Hulk Hogan bestritt, der deswegen ein Comeback feierte. World Championship Wrestling Nach King of the Ring 1993 verließ Hogan die WWF in Richtung World Championship Wrestling, wohin ihm Beefcake folgte. Da die Rechte am Gimmick des Brutus „The Barber“ Beefcake bei der WWF lagen, nannte sich Beefcake zunächst Brother Bruti, später The Butcher und Zodiac. Doch keines der Gimmicks kam bei den Fans an. Daher wurde für ihn das Gimmick des Booty Man erschaffen, welches nah an sein WWF-Gimmick angelehnt war. 1996, nach der Gründung der nWo verließ Leslie die WCW, kehrte jedoch 1998, bärtig und mit Sonnenbrille, an der Seite Hogans, der ihn zwei Jahre zuvor noch (laut Storyline) verprügelt hatte, als dessen Disciple (engl. Anhänger, Jünger) zurück. Als dieser wrestlelte Beefcake nicht aktiv, sondern griff nur bei Hogans Matches zu dessen Gunsten ein. Als jedoch der Ultimate Warrior in die WCW kam, stellte man Beefcake dann diesem als Überläufer zur Seite. Nachdem der Warrior jedoch die Liga wieder verließ, brauchte man Beefcake auch nicht mehr und entließ ihn. Independent Seither tritt Leslie immer wieder in der Independent-Szene auf. Nebenbei nahm er eine Stelle als Ticketverkäufer in einer U-Bahn an. Privates und Interessantes * Leslie ist privat eng mit Hulk Hogan befreundet. In der Sendung Hulk Hogan’s Celebrity Championship Wrestling war er einer der Trainer der prominenten Teilnehmer. * Er arbeitet heute als Manager eines Fitnessstudios. * Beefcake hat sich selbst einmal bei eBay versteigert. * Er war kokainabhängig, machte jedoch einen Entzug.